1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an imaging apparatus that generates electronic image data by capturing a subject, an imaging method, and a computer readable storage medium.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, technology to respond to various desires of users by producing special effects on image data, in which a subject is captured, in an imaging apparatus such as a digital camera and a digital camcorder has been known. For example, a technology to produce special effects such as a wipe and a sepia tone on image data, in which a subject is captured, and to store the image data in memory is known (see Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2005-347886). In this technology, the user can be allowed to easily select a desired special effect by causing a portion of images displayed in a display monitor to display an image on which a special effect selected when the user operates an effect switch to select the special effect is produced.
Also, a technology to perform mutually different image processing on a main subject such as a person and a flower and the background contained in a captured image is known (see Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2002-044516). In this technology, the main subject can be made to stand out from the background by performing mutually different image processing, for example, sensitivity (ISO) processing, sharpness processing, blurring processing, and color phase conversion processing.
However, only image processing of the same type with different parameters is performed on the main subject and the background in a conventional imaging apparatus. Thus, properties of the main subject are not reflected in such image processing.